Mikayla Granz
by MikaylaRGranz
Summary: This is a story about Mikayla Granz and her journey of everyday life I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS UNLESS NOTED OTHERWISE!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Mikayla Granz her whole life. Who is she? Well I am her, I am Mikayla. I have a father name Ryuken Uchiha, a mother named Stephanie Granz. I have three brothers named Yylfordt and Szayel Granz, and Izaya Orihara. Yylfordt and Szayel are twins from my mom, and are the only brothers I have of my mom. Izaya and my three sisters are my father's kids. My sisters are names Konan, Mairu and Kururi Orihara. Mairu and Kururi are twins as well. I am the oldest out of all my siblings. Let me start at the beginning…

When I was born it was the middle of a Shinobi world war it was my two younger brothers Yylfordt, Szayel and I all three of us born in the middle of a war. I ended up getting separated from them, and was on my own all alone. Let me just start from when I got lost…

'I remember father's last name was Uchiha and the fan symbol that the Uchiha's have. This might be a good place to start looking for my family.' I thought to myself.

"Who are you, young child?" A strange man with dark color eyes and dark color hair that was shaved in the back asked.

"Um, I'm Mikayla Granz, daughter of Ryuken Uchiha and Stephanie Granz. I'm lost and looking for them and I thought—"I started…

"He isn't here. You stay here I am your grandfather Tajima Uchiha, and until we find him you will stay here with me. Come meet your uncles you have here." He told me walking to the door to the main room of the house.

'What is this? Everyone is like the same age as me!' I thought

"Mikayla these two boys are my sons, Madara and Izuna." He said pointing to the one who was slightly taller with spiky hair that was chin-length that was parted to frame his face, then to the other who also had spiky hair that was tied into a ponytail and his bangs were parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it.

"Um grandfather why they are so young? Aren't they supposed to be my uncles so-"

"They are much older than Ryuken your father. Madara I am leaving her in your hands take care of her." He ordered

'He just nodded only nodded he can do that? My father would have killed me for that. They have it so much better than I do wow' I thought.

"Hey I'm your uncle? How I'm only 14 years" He rambled on.

"Well I hate to break the news buddy but I'm 14 as well; your older brother Ryuken is my father that's how I am your niece dumbass." I replied back to those ramblings.

"Well if I'm your uncle you have to listen to me, plus father said so!" He said. "S come with me!" He ordered.

"Not if you're going to talk to me like that Madara. Listen, you're just as old as I am and I'm not going to listen to you if you talk to me like that." I told him.

"Fine *sigh* I want to know more about you, you're my niece it would be nice to know you-"He started

"Um uncle~" I said all sarcastically

"That's weird to hear that… how about in front of people you just call me Madara or brother. Yeah! Brother I've always wanted a sister!" he said so happy.

"Not my point I was trying to get you attention!"

"Okay what's up?"

"Um what happened to Izuna? He was just here a second ago. I kind of wanted to meet him too." I said

"Come on let's talk I want to show you something." He said and grabbed my hand and dragged me off outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Just come on!" he said excided. We walked down to a river side.

"Madara let go of my hand!" I said and jerked away and fell into someone.

"Ow I'm sorry." I said turning around to look at who I fell into. "Um h-hi" I said swallowing hard feeling my cheeks heat up.

"It's you!" Madara said. 


	2. Chapter 2

"We never really met you know!" the boy said looking away from him and looking at me. "And I don't believe ever seeing you around here before." He said.

"I'm new around here and I'm his—"I started-...

"My sister, she's my sister hahahaa." Madara said jumping in front of me making me fall.

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Hashirama." The boy said helping me up.

"I'm Mikayla; and you can quit withe the act I'm not buying it, I can tell it's not how you usually act, it would be nice to meet the real you." I told him, and he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said.

"That's what you did when we first met and then I didn't even know your name.' Madara said.

"And I didn't even know your name and you wanted to skip me across the stream, in face I still don't know your name." Hashirama started to argue with Madara.

"It's Madara." he stated bluntly.

"Well Mr. Skip Rocks has a name." Hashirama said giving him a weird smile almost creepy.

"What did you call me?"

"Madara I thought you wanted to show me something?" I said detracting them from their fight.

"Right, over here." He said bringing me to a waterfall it was huge. I was standing there thinking 'why would you bring me to a waterfall and let someone you just learned their name come along with you?' "You know Hashi- Hashi-... Uh"

"Hashirama... you didn't remember my name..." Hashirama said looking glum again.

"Wow Dara that's bad you know you shouldn't make him sad how rude, you just met him and you can't remember his name. It's okay Hashirama, Dara is an idiot don't take it personally he probably doesn't remember my name." I tried to cheer him up.

"How could he forget your name you are his sister after all." He said not looking up from his knees.

"Well we kind just met today, but I can see he is an idiot." I said and he looked up from his knees at me.

"How-" Hashirama started,

"I can remember your name its Mi- M- Kayla? Kayla that's it your name is Kayla!" Madara said

"Smooth Dara"

"Why do you keep calling me Dara?"

"That is because your full name is Ma-Dara and as a nickname I quickly picked Dara from the last four letters from your name." I told him

"Well look it's getting dark outside might as well go back home father's probably worried about where we are right about now." Madara said and headed in the direction Hashirama was standing.

"But you were going to show-" I started but Madara tripped into Hashirama and stumbled halfway into the water. 'What kissed him?'

"Mmm" Hashirama hummed against Madara's lips and pulled away.

"You moaned? You moaned as you kissed me!" Madara stumbled away more into the water.

"No you fell into me and kissed me, and no I did no such thing I didn't moan while kissing you." Hashirama sat there blushing madly.

"Awe your blushing! Cute!" I said watching Hashirama cover his face and Madara start to blush. Madara didn't say anything after that and blushed like a madman, he got up and grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Don't tell anyone about that got it Kayla?"

"Did you like it?"

"W-what kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"M-maybe..." He said looking away nervously.

"Awe you're cute like that you know that?" I said poking his cheeks.

"Don't tell my dad and especially don't tell Izuna ok?

"Okay, okay!" I said.

"We're home!" Madara yelled as we walked inside.

"Welcome brother, and uh Mikayla?" Izuna said.

"Yes, see Dara someone can remember my name."

"You call him Dara now? Oh and do you know who is older?" Izuna asked.

"Yes, and no well Dara when is your birthday?"

"Brothers birthday is in December before Christmas." Izuna answered because Madara wasn't listening.

"I'm older than you Dara! I'm turning 15 in June that's two months away so I'm 15 first. I'm the oldest, you can't boss me around anymore, and I won't listen to you if you try to boss me." I said poking his cheek again.

"I get it your older than me, wait how old is your dad?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know how old he is, he is your brother you should know." I started to argue with him but he was not listening again.

"Brother? What do you keep thinking about?" Izuna asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"N-nothing, nothing don't worry about it Izuna." Madara said looking away.

"I know what he is thinking about.' I said with a smile.

"What? I wanna know!" Izuna said excited.

"Don't you dare?" Madara said.

"Awe I wanna know!" Izuna wined.

""Darahadhisfirstkiss!" I said really quickly.

"How do you know it was my first kiss?" Madara asked.

"Wait, Brother you kissed someone?" Izuna asked.

"Yes, don't let him tell you he didn't." I said.

"Well who was it? What's her name?" Izuna asked. 'Is he going to tell him?'

"I'm not telling you hi- her name!" Madara yelled and stormed off grabbing my hand and leading me to a room. "This is where you'll be sleeping, this is your room. Now because of you I have to go convince my brother not to say anything to father." He said looking mad at me and walking away.

'Uncle M, wait!" I said quickly.

"Is that another nickname?" he asked stopping.

"Um I just thought that if I was going to call you uncle, I needed a way to call you both separately so you wouldn't get confused at who I was talking—"I started.

"What's Izuna's?"

"Uncle Zuna? Is that bad?"

"Okay if you were not calling him uncle, what would his nickname be?" he asked and I found myself walking back to the main room with Madara.

"Still Zuna, I guess any other thing would sound funny." I started as we walked back to find Izuna but he isn't there.

"Funny I don't remember him being behind us when we left." Madara said turning around and walking into another room that seemed to be the kitchen, and there Izuna was at the table lost in thought.

"Are you going to talk to him?" I asked.

"You find out what's wrong. I remember he gets like this when something is bothering him." Madara said and I walked over to him.

"Uncle Zuna?' I asked softly sitting next to him.

"Yeah Kayla?" he said turning his head to look at me.

"Are you okay? You seem upset, is something wrong?" I asked turning around to see if Madara was there but he wasn't.

"Can you keep a secret from brother and father?" he asked looking at the table again.

"Yeah, oh and uncle M wants you to keep the whole kiss thing a secret from Grandpa." I threw in.

"I figured as much anyway… please promise you won't tell." Izuna said looking up at me like he was going to cry.

"I promise I won't tell anyone you can tell me, but first let me make sure uncle M isn't still with me he followed me here to find you." I said getting up and taking a few steps out the kitchen door to see if he was still there. "Okay he isn't here so what's on your mind, Zuna?"

"Well it's about this person I like." He said looking more nervous than when we started talking.

"Uncle Zuna you can tell me anything. Who is this person you like?" I asked placing a hand on his arm making him look at me.

"It's… it's not a girl… and I know brother and father will be upset if they knew…" he said looking like tears were at the breaking point.

"Uncle Zuna, don't worry about uncle M, don't tell him I told you but his kiss we were talking about earlier, he was nervous to tell you that it was a boy who he shared it with. He was scared you'd tell grandpa or ya' know make fun of him." I said.

"So brother likes a bout too?" Izuna asked.

"Yeah, I have an idea!" I said with a big smile.

"What are you planning, Kayla?" Izuna asked.

"Tomorrow we can spend the whole day together. You can show me who this guy is and I'll help you the whole time so you don't have to be alone and won't have to worry about Uncle M being there bothering you. To top it off I get to spend the whole day with Uncle Zuna!" I said.

"Um, I don't know how I feel about this." He said looking nervous.

"Well do you know if he likes you back?"

"Well we spent all day together today." He quickly looked at the clock. "Well yesterday while you were with brother."

"So he doesn't hate you. What's his name?"

"He said he couldn't give me his full name but he did say Tobi."

"We just walked around and he asked me to come back tomorrow to the same place we met at."

"We then we have to go to bed its late and if you want to see him, wait what time?"

"Same time as yesterday when I randomly left yesterday it's because we hangout every day. Except training day."

"When is training day?"

"Saturday and Sunday."

"So that just leaves the rest of today so come-on lets to bed." I said


	3. Chapter 3

"So that just leaves the rest of today so come-on lets to bed." I said getting up from the chair I was sitting at. "Come on Zuna lets go to bed so we can meet your boy toy!"

"Kayla don't call him that!" He said giggling from my statement. We walked to the hallway. "Did brother show you your room?" he asked as we walked.

"Yes he did." I said.

"Okay well this one is mine, this should be the one he gave you, and that's brothers." He said then looked at the other two doors and looked down.

"Okay, well goodnight." I said quickly hugging him and going in to my room. Looks like grandpa had someone get my things from my house where father was. I just ignored that this time and went to bed. Next thing I knew I was being woken up by a loud noise outside of my room window, I got out of my bed and went to Madara's room. "Uncle M?"

"Yes Kayla?" He asked wide awake from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He asked opening the door for me.

"I had a nightmare and um…"

"Can't sleep?" He cut me off.

"No I can't …" I answered looking at the ground.

"Come get in my bed and try to get some sleep." He said getting in it as well. His bed was pretty big so we both could fit with room to spare.

"Um okay…" I said getting in on the other side of the bed. "Thank –"I started.

"If you're scared don't worry and come here if you need me ok?" giving me a smile and tucking me in his blankets. "Goodnight Kayla."

"Goodnight uncle M." I said feeling better and falling right asleep thinking that the noise must have been in my head the whole time.

*WAKING UP*

I woke up with my head on Madara's shoulder and him holding me. I let out a sigh and tried to move out of his grasp without waking him up.

"Kayla you awake?" Madara asked me.

"Yeah I am…" I said not moving.

"If you're wondering why we are like this; you started crying and tried to hold your pillow, but pillows don't hold back, and you still cried and as soon as I held you, you stopped crying so I held you the rest of the night." He explained.

"Thank you, where's the bathroom?" I asked still laying on his shoulder.

"Right there." He said pointing to a door in his room. "And if you don't feel comfortable taking one in front of me, you have one in your room too." He added.

"Guess I have to go in there if I wanna take a shower my stuff is in there. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's 7:00, if you wanna take a shower you'd have to take one now, breakfast is served at 8:00 and if you miss it you're not allowed to eat." He said and I started getting off of him and out of his bed.

"Thank you!" I said walking to the door and back to my room to take a shower. Once I finished I walked towards the kitchen, but I was stopped by Izuna.

"Mikayla have you seen brother? I went to his room this morning and he was not there." Izuna asked. "Fathers looking for him, come." He said pulling me into the kitchen.

"Mikayla." Grandfather started. "Where is he? You were with him this morning, did he tell you?" Grandfather asked

"Um, no he didn't tell me anything about leaving." I answered.

"Izuna take her and go find him. Thank your brother for not getting breakfast." Grandfather ordered

"Uh, where do you think brother is?" Izuna asked 'I was only with him for one day might as well go to the place he took me too yesterday' I thought as we walked out the house.

"The only place I've been with him is the waterfall." I stated ad we started walking to where the waterfall is. 'There he is, of course he is here,' Izuna stopped and hid behind a tree while I stomped out there, slapped Madara in the face not hard but hard enough to pre my point. "You know how worried you had everyone? I only get you yesterday, but you're my un- Hashirama hi!" I said stopping dead in my tracks.

"Kayla, don't worry I'm fine, I wasn't hungry this morning s I skipped breakfast and you were still taking a shower or something so I didn't want to bother you." He said standing with his hands up in defense, and I jumped into a hug.

"Leave a note tell Zuna; don't do that again!" I said. "I barley know you and you have me crying, I don't know why but you do!" I said hugging him tighter.

"Kayla; its okay, when you get home tell them I just went for a walk. Please don't tell them where I've been I beg of you." He said pulling away from me arm's length with both hands on my arms.

"I remember Zuna followed me here, then I saw you and ya know I just moved my own when I saw you." I said turning around and not finding Izuna there. "Hm, I wonder where he went." I said turning around to see Madara. "And I thought we were supposed to hangout all day." I mumbled o myself but Madara heard me.

"What were you guys going to do?" He asked.

"Did you forget about Hashirama?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you forget about me Madara?" Hashirama asked.

"No I didn't, don't think that!" Madara said looking at Hashirama.

"Awe!" I said.

"Awe what, Kayla?" Madara asked quickly turning around.

"Nothing it's just cute, the two of you." I said turning on my heels. "But I'm going to go find Zuna." When I got home I was stopped by grandfather.

"Mikayla we need to see your strengths and what you're capable of." He said. "Come." He finished turning around.

"Um grandfather?" I asked. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Your father was one of our strongest." He informed me.

"So you want me to become strong?" I asked not really wanting to become strong.

"Yes I do." He said pushing the doors open to a very large room, with lots of different training equipment.

"I thought uncle Zuna said training day is tomorrow and the next day?" I asked.

"Indeed, but you've had no training." He said sitting down in a large chair. "Now I want you to get Madara and Izuna and bring them both here." He finished pointing to the door then to the ground. When I walked out I saw Izuna.

"Uncle Zuna Grandfather wants you in the training room." I said running next to him.

*TIME SKIP*

I ended up learning the basic fighting techniques. Grandfather explained chakra and how I have a massive amount of it enough to 'fight a whole army' he says. But before he could teach me about the war; he wanted me to learn about Jutsu's, and awakening the Sharingan a visual parallels Jutsu. Out of the three of us I was the first to awaken it. I proved myself strong by using the Fire Release: Great Dragon Technique, also known as Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. Being excited I went to show Madara but that day he had a plan to protect Hashirama from grandfather and tell him to leave.

They skipped rocks to each other with words on it and attempted to walk away but unfortunately grandfather was there with Izuna. Grandfather attempted to kill Hashirama. Hashirama's father had the same idea. With Tobirama Hashirama's younger brother.

"Tobi…" Izuna said with a sad look on his face.

"Izuna." Tobirama said with an evil grin on his face that matched his fathers.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"Mikayla get over here." Grandfather ordered. As Tobirama and Izuna went at it the two elders threw a kunai knife that were countered by the rocks that Madara and Hashirama threw. That day defending all four boys I learned something that I didn't know I had; Shinra Tensei or Almighty Push: a Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force and the user will push matter or Jutsu away, it ended up being the cause of death for both elders, Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan. After that I ran away and didn't look back till one day there was a village formed in the same spot that caught my attention. As I slowly walked into the village I was greeted by a fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair and dark-colored red eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, I'm new here. Do you know if you can help me?" I asked the man.

"Follow me." He said turning around.

"Hey… I'm just looking for a few people."

"Follow me." He said a little louder. So what do I do I followed him 'if I was in danger I can take him and his army, I hope' I thought. He took me to this place where the building was tall and huge, the first place he looked seem to have nobody there so he went to the roof of the building.

"What is this place?" I asked as he was walking up the stairs.

"The Hokage's Tower." He simply said. "Brother, I have someone who is new to the village." He said with the same monotone in his voice. When I could see who he was talking to there was two people one fair-skinned with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it. It was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. The other was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair styled in a center-parted fringe that framed his face.

"Who is it?" The tan man spoke.

"Mikayla?" The fair-skinned man spoke.

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"You look exactly the same, it's like you didn't age a day." The tan one spoke again.

"Who are you?" I asked

"You don't recognize us? Well we do look different, but you don't look different at all!" the tan one spoke again.

"Who are you?" I said firmer.

"It's me Hashirama. The man who brought you here is Tobirama and this is your brother Madara."

"Brother? Madara you-. "I started but was cut off by Madara's hand.

"No I didn't." He said quietly but not quite enough.

"Didn't what, Dara? Are you hiding something from me?" Hashirama asked.

"Yeah -." I tried again.

"Kayla we need to talk." Madara said and pulled me to the side.

"Dara, don't ya think it's time you told him you're not my brother?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but what do I say? What if he gets mad at me?" Madara asked.

"Are you guys together? Ya know like a couple?" I asked.

"Uh, well we aren't allowed to talk about it but sure." He said.

"You are?! Wait why are not allowed to talk about it?" I asked.

"Because our clans still don't fully trust each other. It would be a big deal if people knew." Madara said.

"So you guys are a thing?" I asked again.

"*Sigh* Yeah Kayla, we are." Madara said looking away.

"Awe! Can I please tell him you're not my uncle, please?" I begged putting my hands together in a pleading way. "You're gonna have to tell him someday make that someday be today, okay?"

"Fine." He said with puffed up cheeks. "How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Make me change my mind like that?"

"See Uncle M there is this thing called personation that sometimes-."

"I know that, I mean how you are so good at it?"

"I don't know. Come on!" I said dragging him back to where the others are.

"That was quite a long talk." Hashirama said. 'I see things with them haven't changed Hashirama talks a lot and Tobirama is still quiet and distant with people'.

"Madara has something he would like to tell you!" I said really quickly.

"What? I thought you were going to tell him!" He said whipping his head towards me so fast his hair came back and hit him in the face.

"Tell me what? What is going on?" Hashirama asked.

"Well you see…" Madara started.

"Ugh, Madara is my uncle not my brother." I finished.

"Your uncle?" Tobirama repeated.

"You talked! And yes my uncle." I said.

"Is this true Madara?" Hashirama asked.

"Yeah…" Madara said looking away again.

"Are you embarrassed?" Hashirama asked Madara coming closer.

"I just though y…" Madara mumbled.

"Madara you're mumbling I can't understand you." Hashirama said. Madara looked up at Hashirama and puffed up his cheeks and looked down.

"I said I thought you…" He mumbled again.

"Madara, are you okay? You don't usually mumble like this." Hashirama said.

"I thought you would be mad, okay?" Madara said not looking at Hashirama.

The day, that day I learned; *the world was embroiled in endless battles, an era of warring states. Before the one-village-per-country system the ninja organizations were divided by clan. In this world power was everything. The Uchiha Clan was known as a warrior clan with remarkable chakra and the Sharingan, was known all over the world. The 'Clan of the Forest' Senju Clan rivaled the Uchiha in strength. Hashirama Senju was the strongest and most powerful ninja then. The Uchiha and Senju Clan battled over and over again. The fighting sought to destroy both clans. Members of both clans believed it would end and came together… and created a new organization. Later known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But the Uchiha and Senju Clans were always unable to work together. To my uncle, Madara it was completely clear, but the others betrayed him. So he left the village. He became an avenger and challenged the Hidden Leaf to battle.

There wills clashed in battle to the death, one so world shattering that it left the earth itself scarred. Then Uncle had lost to Hashirama… (Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations OVA: Hashirama Senju VS. Madara Uchiha. I take no credit for that)* but the fighting didn't end there, I stilled lived among them and lived many years after Hashirama and Madara. My tale lives to see many other battled as well.

After Madara had passed I ran away again, away from the Uchiha Clan. I started my own journey again to find my family, slowly learning about the family I had that were unknown to me. The time I fled from the Uchiha Clan the only family members I had were that of the Uchiha Clan, my parents and brothers Yylfordt and Szayel.


End file.
